False ceilings conventionally include one or several rails for hooking which are fastened on each of the walls of a room, and an elastic fabric, for example en polyvinyl chloride (PVC), which is deformed via tension so that its ends, provided with means of hooking, can be fastened to the rails using these means of hooking. However, false ceilings often have the disadvantage of leaving visible at least one portion of the rail for hooking. In order to overcome this disadvantage, false ceilings intended to conceal the rail for hooking have been developed. Such a false ceiling, such as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a rail 2 intended to fasten a stretched fabric 1 made of polyvinyl chloride. This type of rail is also known as an “intermediary rail” as they allow for the fastening of two contiguous sheets. The rail 2 comprises two peripheral vertical flanges 4 for fabric support, a central vertical flange 5 for receiving fabric which is fastened in the upper portion of a wall 3 by means of fastening, such as screws. The peripheral vertical flanges 4 for fabric support and the central vertical flange 5 for receiving fabric are connected together by a horizontal core 8. The central vertical flange 5 for receiving fabric is provided with a shoulder 6, which, with the peripheral vertical flange 4 for fabric support, allows for the installation of the fabric 1. The shoulder 6 extends horizontally from the base of the flange 5 for receiving fabric in the direction of the exterior of the rail 2. The fabric 1 is fastened to the rail 2 thanks to a harpoon 7 which is arranged at the periphery of the fabric 1.
This false ceiling, although it constitutes undeniable progress in the aesthetics for fastening the stretched fabric, is not entirely satisfactory, as the rail in question allow only for a single configuration and can be used only as an intermediary rail and it is not possible to use it as a wall rail. In addition, the space between the two pieces of fabric 1 is particularly unattractive as it is substantial and allows the central vertical flange 5 to appear. In order to perfect the aesthetics of the whole, it is necessary to install a cover 9.